Caught After the Act
by lferg
Summary: Lily Potter and Scorpius Malfoy have been meeting in secret for years, will they ever be caught?


It is all mine I own Harry Potter and all that implies... PSYCH!

WARNING: non-graphic sex mentioned

_Everything I did in my life that was worthwhile, I caught hell for. - Earl Warren_

**Caught After the Act**

It had been two years since they started their clandestine meetings. It was still hard for her to wrap her head around it. Her brother hated this man that her limbs were entwined with. Her father despised his father. They were regular old Romeo and Juliet.

Two years ago during her forth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry she was running to class. She was late and knew that the teacher would at least take points off of her. She skitted around a corner only two more corridors and one stair case left until she reached the class room. As she rounded the corner she ran smack dab into him knocking them both to the cold, hard stone floor.

As she lay on top of him she glanced up to apologize intending to leap up and continue to class only to be frozen in place by his icy grey eyes.

Her breath hitched.

He was beautiful.

The silky platinum blonde hair outlining his aristocratic features. The sight of him took her breath away. She had always known he was beautiful, but had never put much thought into it. She couldn't help herself. There was no way to stop it. Before she could even realize what she was doing she was kissing him.

Oh, what a kiss!

His lips were ruff but delicious. She could taste the fruit salad he had for lunch on those oh so wondrous lips. Just then his tongue swiped against her own lips before entering her mouth. She let out a moan as his tongue began to explore her mouth. Her hand had reached up and clutched his hair holding him in place while the other placed on his chest could feel the rapid heartbeat. His hands had slipped around her waist to her back not to hold her in place but to bring her even closer.

She shifted above him wanting more contact. Her leg slipped between his and she felt a hardness pressing against her at this new angle. She heard him groan just before he pulled back. "Damn Potter! Where did you learn to kiss like that?" His voice came out smooth and steady, but it was not his usual drawl.

"I could ask you the same thing, Malfoy," She said breathlessly.

She stared into his eyes hypnotized by the emotion she found there.

"Your brothers will kill me if they find us like this," he said off handily.

"It's not my brothers you should worry about," She replied in the same tone.

"You're right. It's your father," Malfoy came back a hint of alarm in the depth of his eyes.

"No," Lily whispered, "my mother."

"I should be going," he said reluctantly.

"Yea, I'm late for class," She responded just as reluctant believing that it would never happen again the moment she stood up.

That had been there first meeting. Unexpected. Shortly after their snoggfest in the hallway they went their separate ways. They said nothing to each other did not acknowledge each other for two weeks.

Lily had been walking back from the Quidditch Pitch when she had been grabbed from behind and pulled into a broom closet.

"I can't do this," Scorpius said in a desperate voice. "I can't pretend nothing happened! I… I can't get you out of my mind!"

"Thank God!" Lily exclaimed before throwing herself at him and latching her lips to his. Unlike the last time, it was not slow and exploratory. It was fast, desperate. This kiss was filled with need and lust.

That was their beginning from then on they would meet in secret, not even their best friends were aware of their meetings. Broom closets, empty classrooms, and hidden corridors had all been on their list of meeting places.

Holidays were trickier especially with all the wards their parents had on their homes.

Currently they were out in the chicken coop of her grandmother's house. Naked and entwined with each other their steady movement increased in pace. "Cor, Cor, Cor… Oh Merlin… Scorpious."

"Lily… Merlin Lily…"

Their breathing heavy nothing mattered but the other. They were lost in the feeling that the other produced the burning skin, flaming desire and most forbiddingly the unquenchable love that they had developed for each other.

After a year of their hidden meetings they laid in each other's arms on a conjured bed when he first said the words, "Lily? I… I think I love you."

She stared into his eyes looking for truth there and found it. She smiled widely before picking him on the lips and telling him, "you know what? I love you Scorpious Malfoy."

Now she was getting ready to go back to school, and she hated it. Cor and her brother Al had graduated the previous year and she would have to spend two years without the love of her life being in reach.

Cor rolled them over so Lily was on top and they both panted from the exertion of their resent activity.

Neither heard the footsteps that came towards them. Neither heard the squeak of the coop door opening. But they both heard the words that echoed around the room, "What the Hell is this?"

"Daddy?" Lily squealed in alarm of being caught and not just being caught but being caught by her father!

**a/n:** I have no intetion to continue this story, but if it inspires someone else let me know and I put up a link on my bio.


End file.
